Brittana Halloween Ficlet
by warriorSQ22
Summary: Fifteen year old Brittana are invited to the Chang's Annual Haunted House Celebration along with the rest of the Glee club but a certain self-proclaimed bad-ass is a little afraid of Haunted Houses. AU. FLUFF


**So this is a little story I posted on tumblr due to a prompt I recieved because who doesn't like Brittana in Halloween scenarios? :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Brittana but I own the plot of this story so I guess I'll settle for that**

* * *

"Santana come on! We'll miss all of the good stuff." Brittany Pierce called up the stairs to Santana Lopez's bedroom. Santana's parents were working at the hospital – yes even on Halloween because _'we have a standard of living to maintain, mija' _and her blonde best friend was impatiently waiting for her to finish getting dressed for their night out.

Brittany was dressed in a short sleeved white frilly dress that reached just beneath her knees, a jewel encrusted crown with a short spiraling rainbow coloured horn perched neatly on her blonde curly head. She was lounging around on the couch for all of fifteen minutes and her patience was definitely wearing thin.

All of their friends were going to the Chang's Annual Haunted House Celebration and Brittany didn't want to be the last one there. She was actually fascinated by haunted houses. They didn't scare her in the slightest which people found truly weird given her bubbly nature. No, Brittany wasn't afraid of haunted houses - but Santana was terrified of them.

(The girl was too proud to admit such a thing.)

So this, essentially, was Santana's way of stalling the inevitable.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Santana called as she descended the stairs. She was dressed in a zip-front stretch black jumpsuit with mesh detail and satin trim. A black cape with the bat logo imprinted on it and black leather boots completed the outfit.

Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat – that had been happening to her a lot around Santana lately and she blushed as she looked away in favour of finishing the glass of water in her hand. Her throat still felt oddly parched though and she felt herself fidget when an unfamiliar nervousness took over her stomach.

"Ready to go, B?" Santana asked as she adjusted the eye mask over her face. She brushed her long raven hair over her shoulder as she turned to her best friend with a smile.

All Brittany could do was nod as Santana extended her pinky towards her and they left the Lopez household.

* * *

"Ladies, welcome!" Puck hollered from the entrance of the Chang's huge marble doors that lead into their Mansion-like home. He was dressed in a Police uniform, complete with the shades and fake gun and Santana scoffed at the cocky smirk he was wearing. Mike and Tina were out seconds later, both dressed as Superman and Superwoman respectively.

"Our haunted house is even better this year!" Mike boasted. "It's more of a maze though. Quinn and Puck were the first to go in."

"Yeah and it didn't scare me one bit." Puck smirked. Brittany noted how rigid Santana's body immediately felt against hers and she frowned.

"Where's Quinn now?" Brittany asked and Tina pointed in the direction of the Chang's backyard.

"Berry just dragged her into the maze with her." Puck snickered. "She was too scared to go alone. Kurt and Blaine are in there too."

"Mercedes, Sam and I were just about to go in." Chimed Tina. "You can head in with us."

"Already been in there, four times." Puck boasted and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm practically immune to haunted houses. Thanks for the offer girl-Chang but Brittz and I are going on our own. We'll probably be out of that thing in a few minutes." Santana shrugged nonchalantly, intertwining her fingers with Brittany's. The blonde gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't count on it, this year we turned it into a sort of maze, it's not a multiple exit thing like last year's." Mike grinned proudly as he gestured for them to walk through to the backyard. "Dad really went all out this year."

* * *

Mike Chang certainly was not a liar.

The Chang's backyard was practically set up to resemble one of the world's most complex mazes that encompassed the space of half a football field. It was also covered in dense fake fog and creaking noises and haunting cries could be heard just beyond the entrance.

Santana automatically grabbed Brittany's hand feeling her entire being shudder at the daunting haunted maze. Brittany tried to ignore the tingly feeling shooting up her arm as her best friend's hand trembled against her own.

"I can go with someone else." Brittany offered, eyes longingly plastered to the maze.

"You're going with me."

"Santana come on…we don't have to go in…we can just say we did." Brittany offered meekly and Santana shook her head resolutely.

"They'll know, there are cameras at the entrance and exits like last time remember?"

"Who cares? We can skip it." Brittany protested and Santana shook her head resolutely.

"I know how much you were looking forward to this, I'm not gonna ruin it for you, B." Santana smiled and Brittany felt giddy at her words. She pouted for good measure though. She didn't want Santana to do something that she didn't want to do.

Taking a deep breath, the Latina tugged the blonde along towards the haunted maze. "Here goes nothing." She muttered, before they were both swept up in the haunting laughter of a ghostly audience.

* * *

_"Beware of the girls in the white dresess."_

_"I just wanted to liveeee."_

_"Tonight you're mine hahahahahaha."_

_"Mere mortals, you dare enter my dominion."_

_"Tonight is the night you pay. Tonight is the night you become mine."_

All of these ghostly cries rang out from practically every corner of the maze and Santana almost lost her footing when a figure in a black cloak grabbed her hand. She let out a scream as she yanked her hand away and with it came a detached skeleton wrist.

She immediately broke away from Brittany's side as she haphazardly flung the thing away and bolted for the exit she thought she was headed to only to come face to face with another dead end.

"Fucking fucked up maze!" She groaned in frustration, hands trembling as she fisted her hair and tried to calm herself once more. She had to stay calm before she decided to try to tackle the hedges that surrounded them in a fit of anger. Brittany found her moments later and immediately engulfed the smaller girl in a bear hug. She felt Santana stiffen in her embrace.

"San, are you sure you-"

"Yeah just keep walking." Santana cut her off as she intertwined their hands once more and pulled the blonde along. The noise in the distance seemed to be getting louder and louder until there was a piercing shriek heard all around and then all sounds seemed to fade into the darkness.

By now Santana's nails were practically digging into the skin on Brittany's arm and the blonde through her best friend a concerned look. A stupid looking pirate creature ghost thing jumped out of nowhere and Brittany practically jump kicked it out of the way as Santana whimpered pathetically against her side.

* * *

Brittany felt like they had been walking for hours and she was more than a little concern for the muted bundle of nerves of a best friend that she had clinging to her. Santana hadn't said anything for ten solid minutes and that was a cause for concern. Brittany had reminded her that she didn't have to come into the maze of course, but she was a stubborn one. When she set her mind to do something she absolutely had to go through with it.

Brittany's arm wound tighter around Santana's waist as the small girl hid her face against the blonde's hair. Brittany felt a sudden surge of affection for her best friend who was this vulnerable little puppy in her arms. As they rounded the last corner of the maze Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. She tugged the smaller girl by their intertwined hands and pulled, intending on placing a light kiss against her cheek to let her know that it would all be over soon.

What she didn't count on was Santana turning her head at that exact moment and their lips colliding.

They pulled away at the strange but exhilarating contact that pulsed through their bodies, both blushing furiously.

Brittany was ever so grateful for the darkness in the maze. She was sure that her face was beat red if the heat emanating from her cheeks was any indication. She briefly touched her fingers to her lips. Santana's soft pillowy lips felt so good against hers, she was tempted to '_accidentally'_ do it again.

A slight awkwardness hung around the pair after that but neither saw it fit to disentangle their hands from each other. Santana for her part was too scared to let go and her brain was already sort of mushy from accidentally kissing Brittany.

Shaking her head free of the thoughts, they walked in silence for a few minutes before a figurine clad in fake blood suddenly swung down from above and almost scared poor Santana half to death. Brittany just rolled her eyes at the over the top gory doll and cradled Santana against her side as they emerged around the last corner where the fake fog thinned out.

Santana's heart was already beating so fast, she was sure she was about to pass out.

"Britt-Britt." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed, heart amping as she thought Santana was about to address their awkward kiss back there.

"In case I die, can you tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry for being a bitch?" Santana mumbled and Brittany was surprised at what she was thinking.

"San, you're not going to die."

"And tell Lord Tubbington that I have nothing personal against his lard ass but if he wants to live a few extra years he should really lay off the doughnuts and cigarettes and stick to his Atkins diet."

"San, come on, you're starting to scare me."

"And I hope you know that I love you most of all." The Latina smiled wearily and Brittany's heart gave a gentle flutter. She pouted at her best friend.

"Tell me that you love me after we get out of here."

* * *

It took Santana a few moments to get her bearings in order but when she had managed to calm herself down, she and Brittany finally made their way towards the rest of the group.

"Twenty minutes Lopez." Puck chuckled and Santana scowled at him.

"We got lost." Brittany shrugged.

"Riiiight." Puck winked and Santana growled again. Brittany squeezed her hand affectionately to get her focus off of Puck as she tugged the Latina along to go get some punch. The music was pulsing in the background and Mike Chang's home looked like a zombie apocalypse movie when the entire football team arrived clad in their zombie attire.

Most of the Cheerios had decided to coordinate their costumes and as such there were various levels of scantily clad angels everywhere which excited Puck to no end. Mercedes came as a witch from her favourite TV series, Buffy, and Sam wore a full blue body costume in honour of his favourite movie – Avatar. Rachel was dressed as Barbra Streisand – typical and Kurt and Blaine had coordinated as well, respectively donning a Peter Pan and a Lost Boy outfit.

Santana was actually having fun. Everyone from Glee was floating around joining in various conversations from time to time and Brittany kept her from insulting and degrading everything with her usual snarky attitude.

At one point in time Mike stole Brittany from Santana's side and they were off to claim the dance floor. Santana bristled slightly as Mike's arms wove around Brittany's torso. She knew they were doing it for show – they were practically the best dancers in their school – heck – in Lima. But another part – the irrational part of her brain was totally overcome with jealousy.

Brittany was here with _her_.

Brittany was _her_ best friend.

Brittany was _grinding_ on Mike even though they had practically _kissed_ a few minutes ago in the maze.

Santana blushed when her brain finally caught up to her thoughts and she swallowed thickly as she forced her gaze away from the pair.

What the hell was she even thinking? That was an accident.

She didn't want to kiss Brittany again.

Her eyes automatically found the blonde headed dancer who was practically dancing circles around everyone else on the dance floor making them look silly in comparison to the elegance with which she moved.

Santana's eyes in particular roved down the blonde's body. Blonde hair whipped with every movement she made and that white dress looked _so_ good on her. It flared out each time she twirled and Santana got a glimpse at the toned thighs attached to those endless legs. It made Santana feel things she'd never felt before. It made this desire pool in her lower stomach and she had to force her gaze away once more. She'd never really appreciated her best friend's figure like this before and it sort of scared her.

Santana was so lost in her musings that she didn't notice when Brittany made her way towards her. She only realized the blonde was near when a pale arm possessively snaked around her lower back.

"Ready to complete the rest of our night?" Brittany whispered against her ear and Santana found herself inhaling sharply.

"Ready if you are." The Latina smiled, downing the rest of her punch in an effort to keep her weird feelings to herself.

"Totally." the blonde nodded eagerly, finishing off the punch Mike had given her as she wrapped Santana in a hug. Santana's cheeks burned when Brittany placed a kiss against her dimple.

"Leaving so soon? But we haven't even brought out the alcohol." Puck wiggled his brows suggestively as he whispered the last part of his sentence.

"We're going trick or treating." Brittany piped up.

"Trick or treating is for babies." Puck grimaced and Santana smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Who the fuck asked you Puckerman?" Santana scolded and Puck matched her glare. "If Britt-Britt wants to go, then we're going."

"Were just gonna head round the block and then we'll go home. Tell Mike the Maze was awesome and we'll see him at school." Brittany called over her shoulder as Santana lead them to the exit.

* * *

"Well hello there, what are you two cuties supposed to be?"

_"Just fork over the candy mister, we don't have much time, curfew and all."_

_"I'm sorry sir, I'm a Unicorn Princess and she's Batgirl."_

_"Yeah now may we have what we came for?"_

"Aren't you two a little too old to be trick or treating?"

_"Who the hell gets too old for candy?"_

* * *

"Trick or treat sweetheart?"

_"I'll treat myself to those Snickers in your hand."_

_"San, that's not very nice."_

_"Hey, I'm just trying to hurry up the process."_

* * *

"Aww, well aren't you two just adorable. Trick or treat munchkins?"

_"Do we seriously look like 8 to you? Come on, you know we're just here for the candy right?"_

_"Santana be nice to the lady."_

_"I will, if she gives me that Mars bar."_

"Well aren't you rude."

_"Lady, you do not wanna get my alter ego involved here."_

* * *

By the time they had walked back home Santana and Brittany had accumulated almost three bags filled with candy.

"Best Halloween Ever." Santana grinned and Brittany mimicked her smile.

"We got a whole lot of candy in such a short space of time."

"Yeah well we got lucky."

The night was coming to a close and Brittany had to return home soon. She insisted on walking Santana home first though (although they lived right next to each other). Hand in hand they walked to the Lopez's porch and suddenly Santana felt a bit nervous.

Brittany turned to her with that adorable trusting look in her blue eyes and Santana felt her entire body melt into the blonde's hug. When Brittany pulled away after a few seconds a part of Santana immediately felt like this goodbye was done all wrong…something was missing.

"I had a great time tonight, San." Santana's eyes immediately drifted to the blonde's lips and her cheeks burned once more. She felt that desire again as she watched her best friend tuck a stray wisp of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I have something for you." Santana smiled shyly as Brittany's eyes lit up. The blonde felt a giddy smile take over her face. "But you have to close your eyes first B."

Brittany immediately complied.

Santana took a deep breath and swallowed thickly against her dry throat. She felt both nervous and excited at what she was about to do.

Brittany was practically bouncing on her heels with impatience. She stole a peek and noted that Santana was nervously hovering around in her personal space glancing shyly at a spot just a little above her chin. The blonde's brows furrowed as she immediately re-closed her eyes. She felt oddly self-conscious under her best friend's stare. "San, are you okay?" She asked timidly as she thoughtfully bit her lower lip.

"Y-yeah." Santana breathed out shakily. "I um…I didn't thank you properly for uh…um…protecting me in that h-haunted house." Santana's stumbling all over her sentence and her stomach's giving off that weird fluttery sensation again as her gaze locks with Brittany's lips.

Her thoughts are all jumbled and she has no idea what she's doing

She absolutely wants to kiss her best friend.

It had been on her mind since they had accidentally brushed lips in the haunted house and she couldn't help steeling glances at Brittany's pretty perfect lips all night.

She felt like such a creeper because of her thoughts.

"You don't owe me anything. What are best friends for?" Brittany smiles and Santana thinks that she's possibly the most adorable person on the planet.

Steeling the last bit of confidence clinging to her, Santana rocks up on the balls of her heels, her lips hovering over Brittany's as she contemplates what on earth she was thinking of doing.

"W-would it b-be ok if I…um….I-if I…" She stammers unsurly, cheeks heating as she completes the rest of the sentence in her head _'if I kissed you?'_

Brittany's patience with this 'keeping her eyes closed' thing has almost run out and she gives a soft impatient huff.

Santana clears her throat before she tries again.

"I-if you don't like this you can s-stop me." She breaths out shakily and suddenly Brittany's face is encased between two gentle shaky palms and she was being pulled into a kiss.

It takes everything in Santana not to implode with all of these jittery emotions strumming through her body as she kisses Brittany in the safety of the darkness on her porch.

Brittany's surprised at the tender press of those soft lips against her own and she gasps at the tingly sensation that tickles her mouth. Her hands that were balled up at her sides timidly brush against Santana's leather clad waist and she holds onto her as if attempting to ground herself and not fly away with all of the emotions she's experiencing at the same time.

"Goodnight, B." Santana whispers against soft pink lips and for a moment their eyes connect before Brittany's leaning into her personal space again and the kiss is longer this time. It's all lips – nothing more, but there's something so chaste and pure about it that has both their hearts nearly beating out of their chests.

Brittany pulls away with a sheepish smile on her face and whispers her goodnight to her best friend. They simultaneously let go of each other, both red in the face as Santana slinks into her house and with a little wave to the blonde, she closes the door.

Santana lets out a deep dreamy sigh against the door, clutching her chest where her adrenaline pumping heart thudded away. Steeling herself, she glances through the peephole as Brittany briefly brushes her fingers against her own lips before turning away with a smile and skipping across the yard to her house with her bags of candy.

"Best. Halloween. Ever." The Latina mutters before bounding up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
